1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools. More specifically, it relates to tools that are used to tighten and/or loosen threaded engagements. Even more specifically, it relates to a wrench wherein a ratchet type action is provided through the geometry of a plurality of angled cutouts about the periphery of the nut engaging portion of the device. In low torque applications, these cutouts provide a sufficient amount of guidance and engagement to allow the nut to be turned. When the opposite torque is applied, the angled surfaces allow the wrench to pop "up and over" allowing for ratcheting action in cramped or limited spaces. A pair of oppositely opposed spring loaded balls are present in two of the engagement faces of the unit. These allow for the unit to be pressed down onto the nut when large amounts of torque are needed to finish the engagement.
More generally, the present invention would be useful in any application where quick low torque ratcheting with a minimum of moving parts would be required, such as would be useful in corrosive liquid environments such as undersea oil wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches are old and popular devices. When someone needs to quickly remove various threaded engagements, one from the other, ratchet wrenches are a preferred method of accomplishing this, seeing as how the user is not required to remove the tool from the nut at the termination of the torque applying stroke. These devices are ubiquitous and many different varieties are sold under various names. The present invention seeks to obviate one of the problems extant with these devices; that is, that the profusion of moving parts therein allow for various mechanical breakdowns and potential sticking of the mechanism through exposure to viscous substances. The present invention provides the ratcheting movement through tangential angled cutout geometries proximate the flat, central nut engaging portions of the device.
During a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, the following patents were uncovered that are related to the present invention:
First is U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,002 issued on Dec. 26, 1939 to Earle A. Pack which discloses a dual reversible wrench. This apparatus has a pair of parallel heads that are journaled within hubs. A ratchet pawl connected to each of the heads allows for left handed or right handed movement of the head depending on how the pawl is adjusted. This is dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no cutout geometry taught to allow for the riding of the wrench up and out of engagement between the torque receiving and delivering surfaces of the nut and wrench, respectively.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,259 issued on Jul. 5, 1955 to Harvey J. Cowell. This discloses an open ended ratchet system wherein a plurality of recesses carrying jaw members are disposed tangentially about the inner wall of the engaging head. These jaw members are biased such that when the wrench is turned in one direction they engage and impart rotation to the nut faces. Beveled surfaces on the jaw members are configured such that when the wrench is turned in the opposite direction, the jaw members are urged into the recesses, thus providing a ratcheting stroke. Contrast this to the instant invention wherein the cutouts proximate the flat interior engaging surfaces impel the wrench itself away from the engaging surfaces of the nut and allow the wrench to "slide" into the next engaging configuration of the alternating ratchet stroke.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,360 issued on Nov. 6, 1956 to Wayne W. Cottrell there is disclosed an angular wrench head with an upwardly opening socket. A central straight handle portion has, on either of its ends, socket heads disposed at a forty five degree angle from the handle, so as to be parallel with one another. Each of the socket heads carried a socket within it, and also includes retaining walls thicker than the socket to allow a removed nut to be carried to or from an overlying stud. As in the patents discussed above, this is clearly unlike the present invention, as no angled cutouts are involved to urge the wrench away from and over the nut when the wrench is turned in a specific direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,654 issued on Jan. 18, 1972 to Frederick R. McFarland there is disclosed a multisized reversible ratchet wrench. This includes an overcenter ratchet and pawl arrangement for limiting the direction of the socket's movements, and each end of the wrench has two permanent, variously sized nut receiving sockets. There is no teaching of the angled cutouts required in the present invention.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,791 issued on Jul. 7, 1981 to John W. Thompson. This is another device that uses a ratchet and pawl arrangement, combined with an offset handle to allow access to difficult to reach threaded engagements. On this device, the directional control for the ratchet is located on the upper extremity of the handle. As in the patents above, the ratcheting means is mechanical and there is no mention of any angled cutouts proximate the nut engaging area.
Another patent relating to ratcheting wrenches is U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,521 issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to John W. Lang. This discloses a ratchet box wrench with an offset handle. The ratcheting action in this device is also mechanical, and there is no teaching of the cutout geometry utilized in the instant invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,332 issued on Apr. 6, 1993 to Ronald W. Batten discloses a hand wrenching tool for use with frangible fasteners. The ejector members for the device are fitted about a socket sleeve that can be retrofitted to an existing box racket wrench. Again, as in the above discussed patents, there is no teaching of the angled portions to provide the "up and back" motion of the wrench on the ratchet stroke.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.